1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm system, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an electrical power peak load alarm system for notifying the user of a power use peak load alarm system for notifying the user of a power use peak load condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the present energy crises, it becomes paramount that we constantly strive to find effective ways to reduce power consumption while maintaining a good standard of life. Further, with our rapidly advancing electronic technology, electrical power consumption is becoming an increasing problem in the area of distribution alone.
The entire country is connected into a vast and complicated network of cooperative power distribution facilities whereby power is constantly being transferred from one location to another in an attempt to meet the demand wherever it occurs.
However, it has become apparent that there are peak load times that occur during the day which vary throughout the seasons and with weather extremities during those seasons. When these peak load times occur, power distribution becomes critical and can easily result in power blackouts over wide areas of the country, the results of which are far reaching.
Further, since many power distributors charge more for power during peak load seasons, it would be expedient to reduce power consumption during peak load conditions.
The most positive steps taken so far to induce users to use less power during peak load seasons, is to increase the cost of power throughout that season. However, this can result in unfair penalties to the conservative user and is in reality justified only during peak load times during the day.